The Great Escape
by MusicaleMegami
Summary: While the kids are having a great day in the park something goes wrong and Sora gets sucked into a new world, is it the DigiWorld or not? Only Jackie knows. PG for some cussing. Some Taiora and Takari in later chapters, plus Matt has a secret crush!
1. The Start Of Things..

DISCLAIMER: I do not own digimon, only the people Jackie, Steph/Megami and Cailtin who I put in this story!  
  
  
  
..The Great Escape..  
~It was a bright sunny day, 2 years after the digidestends adventure. Tai was now 13 just the same as Sora, Matt, and Caitlin, Izzy was 12, Joe was 14 and T.K. and Kari were 10. The day was going normal, the kids thought nothing could go wrong at this point, but little did they know, they were in alot of trouble!~   
  
CHAPTER 1   
The kids were at the park enjoying the day, T.K. and Kari were playing tennis, Matt and Tai were sitting at a tree waiting for Sora and Caitlin to arrive, Izzy was typing away and Joe was reading. Just then some voices came from the woods, Tai and Matt looked up and saw Caitlin and Sora standing there, Caitlin's eyes locked on Matt. The girls sat down and they all started talking.   
It didn't even seem like 10 minutes before it happened, a sword flew out of the woods, fast and sharp, and stuck into the tree Tai, Matt, Caitlin and Sora were sitting at with a loud 'thunk' just missing Sora's head.  
"AH!" Sora screamed as she jumped up  
The group turned towards the woods as they heard a faint, "Sorry"  
"My god! Does she have to follow us everywhere?" Caitlin said to Sora  
"Who?" Tai asked eagerly   
"Oh, c'mon sis, she's cool, just clumsy" Sora replyed to Caitlin  
"You're telling me!" Caitlin said back, grinning  
"WHO!" Tai screamed now annoyed that they were ingnoring him  
"Oh, just our dopey older cousin.." Caitlin said looking at Tai  
"Her name is J.." Sora started  
"...ackie. The name's Jackie." The voice interupted, now in a different spot  
"Jackie, where are you?" Sora questioned, swirling around  
"Right, here." a young girl appeared out of no where in front of the place where her sword was stuck, she toke the handle and pulled, one foot on the tree truck trying to get it out. She had short light brown hair with red high lights and light, light green eyes, she was wearing an extremly short black top with long see through sleeves and very baggy dark blue jeans that almost covered her black knee high, two inch heeled, boots.  
"H-h-hi.." Matt stuttered, as Jackie finally got the sword out but she was pulling so hard on the handle she fell flat her back.   
:OH!: Caitlin thought :There she goes again stealing the people I like the most!:  
Jackie sat down next to Sora rubbing her head, glareing at Caitlin like she knew what she was thinking, which she did. T.K. and Kari walked over and sat in the circle. When they sat down, everyone started talking about the old days. Then all of a sudden T.K. turned the conversation towards Jackie.  
"So how old are you now, Jackie" T.K. asked  
"14"  
"Oh, hey wait, aren't you that girl we met 2 years ago"  
"Yup, sure am!" Jackie chanted happily  
"THAT'S YOU?" Matt screamed, jumping up  
"Well, yeah.." Jackie started  
"THAT PESKY LITTLE TWERP IS YOU?"  
Jackie jumped up and faced Matt drawing her sword and twirling, then she held it to Matt's neck, "PESKY.... LITTLE... TWERP?!?!?!?"  
Matt swallowed slowly, "Heh.. hehe.. did I say.. that?"  
Caitlin stood up mad as ever, "Jackie leave him alone!"  
Jackie put her sword away and turned to Caitlin, "I wouldn't be talking."  
Joe and Izzy joined the group  
"What's all the yelling about" Izzy asked  
"Oh nothing" Tai said, he was amazed at how much Jackie grew over the years  
"Yeah, nothing" Matt said also amazed but at how much Jackie's act changed.  
Jackie sat down and so did Matt, he was still staring at her at started thinking hard. He just couldn't believe it was her, years ago when they had to go to Caitlin and Sora's house Jackie would always be bugging them. Back then she had long, dark purple hair and her fashion was outta wack, but now, her accent was easier to understand and she was much more prettier. What was he kidding? He liked her alot now. Sure he thought she was cute back then, but now in her words she was just plain ADORABLE!  
"Matt? What are you staring at?" Caitlin asked questionly  
"Huh? What?" Matt went out of his trance and blushed alittle at the question  
"Yeah. You got a staring problem?" Jackie asked, smartly.  
"Oh.. no.." Matt said :If only she knew:   
Jackie looked at Matt weird, he was unaware that she could read minds  
"If only I knew what Matt?" Jackie asked  
"How did you.."  
"Know what you were thinking. Didn't you know I read minds"  
"Well.. no.."  
"Well, now you do."  
"Hey Jackie" Tai said  
"Yeah?" She replyed  
"How did you grow so much over the years. I mean when I was 11 you were a whole year older then me and still shorter. Now I'm 13 and you're 14 and your like, almost a foot taller than me."  
"Oh I donno. I guess I just grew"  
"Yeah that is possibly Tai" Kari said giggleing  
The group laugh abit at Tai's comment and he blushed.  
*****Later That Day*****  
"What shall we do?" Sora asked  
"I donno" Joe said  
"Umm.." Izzy said  
"Well.." Kari said  
"Let's go to the..." Caitlin started but then was cut off by a weird noise.  
"What was that?" Tai asked  
Jackie stood up and looked around  
"Jackie? What is it?" Caitlin asked  
"I, don't know.." She replyed looking around. Matt stood up aside of Jackie, Soon the whole group was standing, looking around as the sound got louder  
"Oh god.." Jackie said gasping  
"What??" Sora said  
Jackie closed her eyes then opened them again, moments later. "Something's gonna happen, but, I don't know what"  
Tai looked around, "It can't be good"  
"It's not"   
Just then a black light surronded Sora and she started to disappear.   
"SORA!" Jackie screamed running to trying save her cousin, who was screaming like mad, but Jackie didn't reach her in time and she was gone  
"Oh my god!" Everyone gasped  
Next the light started at Jackie but she disappered and made a force shield around everyone else so they were protected from the light. Jackie then reappeared with the rest of the group and the light disappered.   
"That was freaky" Jackie said out of breath  
"Where's Sora?!" Caitlin said, kinda worried  
"I don't know" Jackie replyed  
The clouds turn dark blue and a weird voice came from the sky, "I will be back, and next time DON'T try to run, I will get you Jackilyn Renae!"  
Jackie looked awfully worried liked she knew who it was as her eyes filled with tears.  
"Jackie, you know, I can tell, who was that?" Tai asked, looking at her worriedly.  
"I... I can't say..." Jackie replyed, tears coming down her face 


	2. Disaster in the Making

CHAPTER 2  
"Hello? Is somebody there? HELLLLLO?" Sora yelled out, she was in a pitch black room, she couldn't see anything and it was cold.  
"Damnit, they got the wrong one!!" a harsh voice yelled out, "Stupid slaves."  
"What?" Sora looked around  
"Oh well, you'll have to do for now" The voice sounded like someone Sora knew, but she couldn't quite figure out who it was.  
"Who are you what do you want from me??" Sora screamed  
The room suddenly got colder and Sora could see two dark grey eyes infront of her, "Oh don't worry my dear, I don't want anything from you, I'm just gonna take you hostage for awhile."  
"But... but.. why?! Why could you possible want me?"   
"As you see, my child. It's not you who I planned to get in the first place. Ya see, your friend Jackie has stolen something from me, I didn't know it at first because it was a long time ago, but I have finally tracked her down. It seems as though she has a way to protect herself from my power, but she was not fast enough to save you." The creature slowly started to come into view, she had long black hair, and dark grey eyes. Her dress was black with a red cloak type thing over top. She wore gray on her eyes and black on her lips and her skin was very pale.   
"Savanna?! What could Jackie possibly have that you want?!" Sora said in amazment.  
"That doesn't matter!" Savanna hissed, grabbing Sora and throwing her against the wall as chains latched on her arms, "All that matters it that I get it back!"  
Sora struggled to get free but the more she moved the tighter the chains got, "What are you gonna do to her, what are you gonna do to me?!"   
"Let's just say, you get a little present from me until that brat gets here." Savanna said, snapping her fingers as two blood red dragons, and one dark blue dragon, appeared.  
"I... I.. don't like the looks of this." Sora stammered, as Savanna jumped onto the blue dragon  
"Oh, don't worry, you won't feel a thing!" Savanna smirked and flew off laughing eviliy.  
Sora looked at the two huge dragons lingering toward her, "Um... maybe we could.. uh.. make a deal?"  
~*~  
Jackie kneeled on the ground, tears streaming down her face as she tryed to figure out what to do. Tai franticly paced back and forth as the others sat around looking misrible.  
"Tai, do you think it could be another Dark Master?" Kari asked, concered.  
"I don't know.." Tai harshly snapped  
Jackie stared at the ground, "Stop yelling at each other, this is no time for fighting. The being that captured our dear friend is no DarkMaster, she is more powerful than that, and I am the only one that has battled her and survived. I know what she wants but I can't give it back."  
"Why not?" T.K. said, "It'll stop all this won't it?"  
"Yes it probably will," Jackie sighed, "But I... I just can't..."  
Caitlin jumped up, red in the face, "Will you just stop it Jackie?! Just give that freak back what she wants so this is done with! Stop being such a jerk!" she yelled   
"Shut-up Cailtin!! Leave her alone she's doing everything she can!!" Matt screamed at her  
Caitlin flinched at these words, such hatred in the voice of that who she loved, it hurt her deeply to see the hate in his eyes that he had for her at the moment. She closed her mouth, turned away, and walked away from everyone, sitting at the lake, still in sight by the others.   
"That is not nessecary Matt.." Jackie said quietly, "I will get her back, even if it does cost me my life.." her voice dyed out while saying those last words.  
"Don't talk like that Jackie," Kari said, "That's just scary"  
"But it's the truth.." Jackie stated, still staring at the ground, everyone stared at her speechless, was she really going to risk her life for her long, lost cousin..? For real?  
~*~  
Time passed, Joe and Izzy had gone to Izzy's house to see if they could find any information on Izzy's computer about this; Caitlin had returned to the group and was strumming her gutiar strings softly to Matt's harmonica playing; Kari and T.K. had fallen asleep to the music, Kari wrapped in T.K.'s arms; Jackie was still in her same postion, legs crossed with her elbows on her knees and her hands clasped together with her thumbs pressed lightly on her forehead, and Tai paced back and forth in front of her. Soon enough, another surprise, and let me tell you what, it wasn't pleasent. A huge blue dragon swoped out of the sky, then it just swooped back up into the sky but when it left a figure was left in it's place. Jackie glared, jumped up and drew her sword, then, so nobody would get hurt, she cast a sleep spell on them and put a sheild around them so they we protected. Savanna laughed evily.  
"You are so pathetic Jackie, sister dear.." Savanna chuckled  
"Don't call me that.." Jackie grumbled  
"Oh, but it's only true, ever since you stole my identity!!" she snapped  
"I did no such thing, we are twins remember, I just got the good side, that's all you want from me, for me to be dead so you can be the 'good' twin." Jackie sneered  
"Cleaver, are we now.." she grinned, then she pointed her finger toward Jackie, snickered, and the dragon flew toward Jackie, ready to destroy her.... 


End file.
